ilanxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow
Protagonists Red '''[[Red]]''' is a young boy from Pallet Town who dreams to conquer the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League. A stubborn yet quick-thinking child of 11, Red begins his journey with his childhood Pokemon Nidoran after receiving a Charmander from Professor [[Samuel Oak]]. Throughout his quest, Red encounters his rival [[Blue Oak|Blue]] and childhood friend [[Green]], as well as taking on [[Team Rocket]]. Red is a somewhat stoic person at times, but remains good-natured and strong-willed even during his lowest points. He is seen by several trainers and people of authority as a potentially new Champion, thanks to his strong bond with his Pokemon, craftiness and skill in spite of his young age. Blue Oak '''[[Blue Oak|Blue]]''' is the arrogant yet talented grandson of the acclaimed Pokemon Professor, [[Professor Samuel Oak|Samuel Oak]]. He is the childhood friend of Red and [[Green]], though he developed an intense rivalry with the former. Notably, he holds disdain towards comparisons with his famous grandfather, aiming to establish himself as his own person. Hot-blooded and overly-confident in himself, Blue is nonetheless an extremely powerful trainer despite only beginning his journey at the same time as Red, having already owned several powerful Pokemon beforehand. He received a Squirtle from his grandfather, which quickly became his key battler. Green '''[[Green]]''' is a young girl who used to live in Pallet Town before moving to another region and then settling in the neighboring Viridan City, north of Pallet. She used to be friends with both Red and Blue, and seeks to reunite with them after hearing that they started their personal journeys. At the same time, she decides to follow in the footsteps of Professor Oak and become a researcher. A cheerful and mischievous girl, Green is often seen as the heart of the Kanto trio. She is a prankster and enjoys teasing her friends, but also genuinely cares for them and will never back away if they are threatened. While she doesn't focus on training and battling as much as her peers, Green is still a very skilled trainer with powerful Pokemon. She received a Bulbasaur as her starter. Major characters Professor Samuel Oak Professor '''[[Samuel Oak]]''' is the regional Pokemon Professor of Kanto, researching the relationships between Pokemon and humans. He is also responsible for handing out starter Pokemon to new trainers who wish to begin their journeys; it is with his blessing that his grandson Blue and long-time ward Red begins their own journeys. Professor Oak is well-regarded in the Pokemon community for his extensive research as well as past as a Pokemon trainer and Champion. He is intelligent and endlessly curious about what else the Pokemon world hides, but is also known to be a little forgetful due to his age. Giovanni '''[[Giovanni]]''' is a mysterious, extremely powerful trainer seemingly affiliated or connected to the ruthless [[Team Rocket]]. In truth, he is the Team's leader, with the goal of capturing rare Pokemon and expanding his crime empire. In addition, he is a wealthy businessman in Viridian City, and the Gym Leader of the city's Pokemon Gym - the final and most powerful Gym Leader in Kanto. Under his facade of a gentleman, Giovanni is a ruthless, cold-hearted and callously intelligent man. He commands over dozens of grunts who are nothing but loyal to his cause, and is a renewed Pokemon trainer with affinity towards Ground-type Pokemon. His actions and beliefs quickly earn him the wrath of Red. Giovanni serves as the main antagonist of ''Pokemon Red/Blue/Green''. Bill '''[[Bill]]''' is a Pokemon researcher from a neighbor region, and the man behind the development of the Pokemon Storage System, which has become a mainstay among Kanto's various Pokemon Centers. An intelligent man and expert in both Pokemon and technologies, Bill is nonetheless an eccentric person who prefers staying most of his time in his Sea Cottage, north of Cerulean City. Team Rocket Archer '''[[Archer]]''' is a high-ranking member of Team Rocket, serving as Giovanni's right-hand man and most trusted lieutenant. He is among the strongest trainers in the organization, and possesses a high level of authority within Team Rocket. In strike difference than either his boss and underlings, Archer is more humble and polite even when talking to his opponents. He acts as the secondary antagonist of ''Red/Blule/Green'', and the main human antagonist of ''Yellow''. Jessie and James '''[[Jessie]]''' and '''[[James]]''' are Team Rocket's field captains, working directly under Giovanni and Archer. They pursue different schemes from invading Mt. Moon in search of rare fossils to kidnapping unassuming Pokemon. They are often followed by a Meowth, whom they treat as an equal member. While not unskilled, they are generally more lighthearted than other members of Team Rocket. They dislike Red, Blue and Green's foiling of their plans, but also grow to respect them as time goes on. The two of them act as the co-tertiary antagonists of ''Red/Blue/Green''. Gym Leaders Brock '''[[Brock]]''' of Pewter City is the first Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Pewter City Gym and a Rock-type expert. A famous Pokemon breeder in addition to his role as a Gym Leader, Brock is well-liked and adored by residents of his city and the surrounding area. Brock is often serious and stern, rarely laughing, though he is a kind and affable person. He favors the Rock-type for its highly defensive stats. Misty '''[[Misty]]''' of Cerulean City is the second Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Cerulean City Gym, and a Water-type expert. She is an accomplished swimmer who enjoys improving her skills in the roughest sea spots of Kanto. Tomboyish and rebellious, Misty has an affinity to the Water-type due to her preference for aggressive attacks and combat strategies. Lt. Surge '''Lieutenant [[Surge]]''' of Vermilion City is the third Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Vermilion City Gym, and an Electric-type expert. He is a former soldier from a far-away country who became a Pokemon trainer once an Electric-type Pokemon saved his life during a war. While a strict and callous commander during his time as a soldier and towards the trainers who work at his gym, Surge is a friendly and affable person underneath. Erika '''[[Erika]]''' of Celadon City is the forth Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Celadon City Gym, and a Grass-type expert. She is the graceful lady of a long-standing family, who works both as a model and as a teacher for botany in Celadon City. Erika is soft-spoken and gentle. She is viewed as a "princess" in Celadon City due to her beauty and good manners, but is noted to be the strongest trainer in the surrounding area. She has a crush on Blue Oak, two years her junior. Koga '''[[Koga]]''' of Fuchsia City is the fifth Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Fuchsia Gym and a Poison-type expert. He dresses like a ninja and trains in ninjutsu. In addition to this, he is also a teacher who researches various poisons and antidotes in his free time. He is also a frequent visitor to the Fuchsia Safari Zone. Koga is considered to be one of the most powerful trainers in Kanto, and he is a candidate to get into the Elite Four. His usage of Poison-type Pokemon comes from his admiration to the terror and despair they may bring during battles. Sabrina '''[[Sabrina]]''' of Saffron City is the sixth Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Saffron Gym and a Psychic-type expert. She is a skilled esper capable of using psychic powers on her own, which also allows her to communicate with her Pokemon telepathically. Despite her notoriety, she is a pacifistic woman who dislikes battling. Sabrina came into her position by defeating the previous Gym Leader of Saffron City, who used Fighting-types. As Silph Co. bases itself in Saffron City, Sabrina has a limited influence in the company. Blaine '''[[Blaine]]''' of Cinnabar Island is the seventh Gym Leader in Kanto, the owner of the Cinnabar Gym and a Fire-type expert. He is a former scientist who became a trainer after the legendary Moltres guided him when he became lost in the mountains. This experience led him to train Fire-types. Blaine is known for his eccentric nature; he is affable and approachable to most people, but he enjoys spending most of his time thinking of new Pokemon quiz questions. He also tends to venture outside his Gym very often, usually to visit the abandoned Pokemon Mansion on his island. Elite Four Lorelei '''[[Lorelei]]''' is a master of Ice-type Pokemon, and the first obstacle in the Elite Four challenge. Renewed for her beauty, Lorelei is a calm and collected woman with vast knowledge on Pokemon battling and raising, and her fighting style reflects this. Bruno Agatha Lance Supporting characters Red's Mom Daisy Oak Mr. Fuji Secondary characters Reina Janine Baoba Primo=